


this blooming moment

by flowerheeseung



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I love u, Illnesses, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Not A Happy Ending, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, but like they dont know it exists, sorry - Freeform, sorry heeseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung
Summary: Where Heeseung coughs up pretty rose buds, which remind him of Sunghoon.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	this blooming moment

If you’d ask his members, Heeseung was _selfless_. 

He thought about the team first, making sure they had eaten first, allowing Sunoo to shower before him even though the older clearly made it to the bathroom first. As the leader of the team that’s just how Heeseung was.

So when he saw Sunghoon and Jake cuddling in his room one night, he ignored the pain in his throat.

-

It had started that night, the members were all heading off to bed after a long day of practice and Sunoo was finally finished in the bathroom. Heeseung was last to go, as he usually is, and walked past the other’s to say goodnight in case they were fast asleep once he was done showering.

He said goodnight to the youngest first, all of them saying goodnight back when he noticed Jay was already asleep in his bed. He went over to Sunghoon’s bed, when he saw 2 figures there instead. They were whispering things Heeseung couldn’t make out, and were awfully close on the small one person bunk bed. He felt like an intruder somehow, so he quietly closed the door and headed off to the bathroom.

He locked the door, and stood over the sink for a couple of minutes. The scratchy feeling in his throat wouldn’t go away, no matter how much he coughed and swallowed. It began to hurt quite a bit, but he figured the warmth of a shower would probably help. He quickly jumped in, and relished in the way the water soothed his throat. He let out one big cough and was surprised when he noticed the feeling was gone. He sighed, relieved, and went back to showering.

When he stepped out, he didn’t notice the lone rose petal stuck in the drain.

-

Their debut date was coming closer and closer, and although Heeseung was as excited as ever, this is what he’d dreamed of, physically he wasn’t feeling the greatest. He noticed his movements getting slower, and his whole body felt heavier when learning the choreography. The scratchy feeling had also returned, and this time he couldn’t seem to get rid of it. He hadn’t told the members, or his manager, as he didn’t want them to worry in such an important time, over something so trivial. So, he kept it to himself.

They were constantly updating their fans, posting selfies almost every hour. They had just finished practicing, when he heard Sunghoon calling him over. The older went over hesitantly, the scratch in his throat acting up again. The younger had asked him if he wanted to take selfies together, as the fans had been asking for them. Heeseung agreed, if that’s what the fans wanted he would do it of course.

Heeseung tried to keep a bit of distance, but Sunghoon seemed to think otherwise, as he was practically pushing their sides together. The older felt a cough coming, but pushed it down as he posed for the camera. They took a couple of good ones, and the two of them were looking at which ones they should post when Jake walked into the room. Sunghoon immediately dashed over to the Australian, eager to show him their selfies. Heeseung was left alone, but he managed to overhear their conversation nonetheless.

“You look so cute Sunghoonie, but then again you always do huh?”

The apparent blush on Sunghoon’s cheeks was enough for Heeseung to excuse himself, not that they noticed him leaving, before bursting into the small bathroom down the hall, heaving into the toilet.

What he didn’t expect were the vibrant red rose buds, spilling all over the floor.

-

Heeseung’s condition worsened after that, he _definitely_ did not tell anyone he was throwing up _flowers_ , as he thought he would be sent off to the hospital immediately. No, as always, he kept it to himself, opting to bear through the pain in practice, and immediately running out as soon as they were done. The buds had now turned into almost full grown roses, they were just missing the stems. Heeseung felt relieved, _maybe it would stop now? Or would it stop after they got stems?_ He thought. He quickly shook his head, flushed the toilet and looked in the mirror.

He looked awful, skin even paler than usual and his eyebags darker than ever. He really hoped this would be over soon, he thought about seeing a doctor but he couldn’t think about explaining to the doctor that “Hey! The flowers I’m coughing up are only missing the stems!” No, he would be labeled crazy.

The oldest focused only on practicing the rest of that day, and when the choreographer told them they could leave for today, he almost cried. His body was giving up on him now, he barely had the energy to stand up straight and walk to the car.

When they were back home Heeseung went straight to his bed, he figured some rest would probably do his body good. His eyelids were almost closing when he felt the door to his room open, a soft “Hyung?” sounding throughout the quiet room.

It was Sunghoon, softly padding over to the olders bed before sitting down. Heeseung really wasn’t in the right mind to talk right now, so he kept his eyes closed, hoping the younger would think he was sleeping and would ever so quietly leave the room. What he heard however, was a sigh and the ruffling of clothes.

“We’re all worried about you hyung, you never talk to us anymore. If there’s something bothering you, mentally or physically, you can always tell us you know? _We all love you, hyung_.”

Heeseung then felt a small pat on his head, before he felt the weight on the bed disappear and the bedroom door close again. He almost immediately felt suffocated, the roses in his throat becoming bigger and bigger, making it hard for him to breath. He didn’t have the strength to get up and go to the bathroom, so he coughed them up right there. The flowers were in full bloom now it seemed, and there were also way more of them than usual. Heeseung sighed, before gathering the roses in his hands and throwing them in the bin next to his bed. He was about to close his eyes when he sniffed the air, the air in the room had a strange metal smell to it, and he sat up to try and pinpoint where it came from.

It didn’t take long though, before he noticed his hands were stained red with blood.

-

He was basically bedridden nowadays, his manager quickly found out about his condition, although Heeseung said he had just been throwing up his food, not flowers. They had an appointment scheduled with the doctor tomorrow, and Heeseung hoped he could shed some light about what was happening to him.

The members had offered to bring him food and drinks, but Heeseung being Heeseung had refused, and he quietly shuffled over to the kitchen, as best he could. When he got there he noticed the rest of the members all sitting at the dinner table, and he wondered what was going on.

“Heeseung hyung you’re here! Come join us hyung we have something to tell you.” Jake said, sporting an excited grin on his face.

Heeseung made his way over to the rest, almost collapsing on the chair that was left, assuring Jay that he was fine before focussing his attention on Jake, who cleared his throat before speaking, “Well uhm, okay so we wanted to tell you something, and we already told the company and they allowed it for now! If we kept it like really lowkey of course but uhm,” he rambled, not even explaining who ‘we’ were. Heeseung could feel himself getting sleepy again, and was about to excuse himself when a voice spoke up.

“Jake and I are dating.”

It was Sunghoon’s voice.

Heeseung felt dizzy all of a sudden, staring at Sunghoon who was looking at Jake so fondly, grasping his hand while the rest of the members congratulated them, Jay wanting confirmation that the company had really allowed it.

Heeseung stumbled over his chair getting up, which got the attention of the other members. He could faintly hear the “Are you okay hyung? and “Call manager hyung quickly!”, but the voices were all jumbled in his head. He mumbled out a soft sorry before rushing to the bathroom once again, he hastily locked the door even though he heard the members banging on the door to let him in.

With the last bit of strength he had, he sat himself down next to the toilet, already feeling the roses bloom in his throat. He heaved into the toilet once more, expecting to see loose rose buds falling down, but instead he began dry heaving, they wouldn’t come out. He frantically clawed at his throat, silently begging the roses to come out, when they did.

Heeseung managed to cough up a single rose this time, stem and all. It even had thorns, _how lovely_ , he chuckled. He could still feel the thorns in his throat, scratching down to his lungs, and he could still hear the faint yelling coming from behind the bathroom door, when Heeseung let out a sigh, he looked at the rose, still finding it beautiful. 

_Was the rose supposed to represent Sunghoon?_

He smiled, before dropping the rose to the ground, his hand falling down not long after.

_What a relief, it really did stop._

**Author's Note:**

> i love flowers hihi


End file.
